Dezenove anos depois
by Sra. Black
Summary: Agora que um novo ano letivo se inicia em Hogwarts, novas chances de mudar o passado e construir o futuro nascem.
1. Chapter 1

**Dezenove anos depois**

* * *

Summary: Agora que um novo ano letivo se inicia em Hogwarts, novas chances de mudar o passado de contruir o futuro nascem.[Fic betada por Violet Spinett.

* * *

N/A: A fic é N/L (Neville/Luna). Decidi fazer essa fic porque é raro encontrar uma N/L, e normalmente elas são sonfics ou shortfics. Sempre tive muita simpatia deste casal, desde a Ordem da Fênix. Essa fic é de romance, porque ando muito romântica de uns tempos pra cá... Mas, como sempre um toque de comédia não pode faltar. Aviso que será uma fic longa, estilo Cupidos Ruivos, ou maior.

Essa fic se passa depois de Relíquias da Morte, dando seqüência a cena de Tiago, Alvo e Rosa embarcando na estação de King's Cross, mas o que estaria acontecendo em Hogwarts. A diretora é Minerva que continuou lecionando Transfiguração, e na fic, Neville será o diretor da Grifinória e Professor de Herbologia, pois a Prof. Sprout se aposentou. Não darei explicações sobre o novo diretor da Casa Lufa-lufa, porque isso não vai influenciar na fic. Em uma entrevista nossa querida Tia J.K declarou que Neville havia se casado com Ana Abott, e seria o novo dono do bar Caldeirão Furado. No site Madame Pince encontrei que Luna também havia de casado com o neto de Newt Scamander. Mas, na fic, eles não são casados, comprometidos ou namorados, são encalhados mesmo.

* * *

** Capítulo 1: A chegada**

Como sempre o início do ano letivo em Hogwarts era sinônimo de agitação; professores correndo de um lado, alunos chegando, Pirraça pirraçando (N/A: O Pirraça é alma de Hoggy!), malas, corujas, sapos e gatos sendo levados as pressas aos Dormitórios de seus donos, os elfos preparando o delicioso banquete e o mais esperado da noite: a chegada dos alunos do primeiro ano. Nessa confusão toda, o diretor da Casa Grifinória aproveitou para passar correndo pela mesa de seus alunos, ajudando-os a se acomodar e dando broncas em alguns, como em seu afilhado, Tiago Potter II, o qual estava fazendo uma imitação de Filch correndo atrás de Pirraça com um esfregão na mão, que rendeu risadas da mesa de sua Casa.

- Tiago, devolva esse esfregão! - Neville, disse, fazendo a famosa pose "Sra. Weasley". (N/A: Ou seja, mãos nos quadris, cara de "se-você-não-fizer-o-que-eu-estou-mandando-o-pior vai-acontecer", a varinha saindo pelo bolso esquerdo da calça e o chapéu de bruxo cinza torto). - Ou talvez você prefira ficar com ele e limpar o Salão Principal depois do banquete.

- Mas Professor Longbottom! O ano letivo nem começou e o Senhor já quer me dar uma detenção? Eu só estava demonstrando um dos milhões de jeitos de apanhar o Pirraça facilmente.

- Se você não devolver esse esfregão agora... - começou a sussurrar. Teria que apelar. - ... Chamo a sua avó e a sua mãe para tirar esse esfregão de você.

Tiago arregalou os olhos e quase deixou o esfregão cair. Um pequeno sorriso pareceu pelo canto da boca de Neville. Pela expressão de Tiago, ele deveria estar imaginando coisas terríveis. (N/A: Sra. Weasley rules! ;D).

- Não precisava jogar sujo, Professor. - ele falou, emburrado. (N/A: 1 x 0 pro Neville). - O Senhor precisa de um _relax_, Professor. _No stress_! – completou, fazendo com a mão livre a pose "paz e amor".

- Quando eu quiser um _relax_, irei para um _SPA_. Agora se sente, caso contrário, não será de mim que você levará uma detenção. - disse o professor, apontando para McGonagall.

- Tudo bem. Não farei nada de travessuras, brincadeiras, logros e afiliados. - disse o filho de Harry, fazendo pose de "anjinho".

- Ok, vou confiar em você. Ei Adams! - ele gritou para um aluno loiro e alto do quinto ano da Grifinória. - Se aquiete! Se eu vir você atirar seu chapéu outra vez nos alunos novos...

- Neville! - a Professora McGonagall berrou, segurando o braço de Neville fortemente, pois viera correndo até este. - Me... Afr, arf, ajude... Vá receber os... arf...arf, alunos novos...

- Ah, sim! - ele quase havia esquecido que era ele que recebia os alunos novos. (N/A: A necessidade de um lembrol na vida dele é urgente...). Arrumou o chapéu cinza e correu como pode para a entrada do castelo. Lá, encontrou os alunos novos, assombrados com o ambiente a sua volta.

- Hum-hum. - ele tossiu. Os alunos viraram as cabecinhas para a sua direção. Reconheceu dois alunos; Alvo, filho de Harry e Rosa, filha de Rony. Teve uma vontade enorme de acenar para as crianças, mas não se deixou dominar pelas emoções. Sorriu abertamente, como costumava a fazer. - Olá a todos vocês. Primeiramente, em nome de todos os funcionários, professores e alunos gostaria de dar-lhes as boas vindas a Hogwarts. Sou Neville Longbottom e serei seu professor de Herbologia. Atrás de mim, - e apontou para a porta que separava o hall do Salão Principal. - estão reunidos os outros alunos, professores e funcionários. Hogwarts será a partir de agora, como sua segunda casa. Aqui, seus acertos lhes renderão pontos a suas respectivas Casas, assim sendo, seus erros lhe renderão punições, que funcionam como detenções, ou retirada de pontos. Cada um de vocês vai ser selecionado para uma Casa. Grifinória, a minha Casa, - e sorriu mais abertamente. - Lufa-lufa, Corvinal ou Sonserina. Acho que era isso. - e virando-se a porta do Salão Principal se abriu.

Os novos alunos murmuraram um sonoro "Oh!", e seguirão Neville. A seleção ocorreu tranqüila. Rosa e Alvo foram selecionados para a mesma Casa: Grifinória. Isso o deixou alegre. E o filho de Malfoy, Escórpio, fora selecionado para a Sonserina. O banquete, como sempre, fora impecável. Logo após a refeição os monitores recolheram os alunos novos para suas respectivas Salas Comunais. Neville estava indo para seu quarto, apenas para tirar sua capa e chapéu, mas, no caminho encontrou Hagrid.

- Neville! - falou o meio-gigante, dando-lhe um "tapinha" nas costas que o fez dobrar os joelhos. (N/A: Bota "tapinha" nisso...)

- Oi Hagrid. Como passou o verão?

- Ah... - disse o meio-gigante. Por detrás da espessa barba, Neville notou que um tom vermelhado havia dominado o rosto do amigo. - Passei um tempinho na França, sabe...

- Me atrevo a dizer que deve ter sido na companhia de Madame Máxime. Ou estou errado? (N/A: Gosto de Hagrid/Máxime e nunca vi os dois em nenhuma fic, então, resolvi pôr para alegrar o ambiente.).

- Neville, Neville... Ainda não entendo como você ainda pode estar solteiro! - o meio-gigante riu-se. - Adivinha quem está voltando para a Inglaterra?

- Não sei. Quem? - Neville estava realmente curioso. Ele tinha uma suspeita de quem era, mas não queria de iludir.

- Tem certeza de que não tem nenhuma idéiazinha de quem seja?

- Vamos Hagrid! Desse jeito você parece o Tiago falando!

Hagrid soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

- O Tiago? Não, não, aquele moleque... Não... Ele é tão parecido com o avô...

- É o que dizem. Mas, então...

- Ah, sim, quase havia me esquecido. Luna está de volta. - e sorriu. – A Professora Minerva falou que talvez ela...

- Sim? - agora o coração do nosso querido professor de Herbologia já estava totalmente fora de compasso. Ele batia mais rápido e mais forte. Neville não queria que o silêncio predominasse na conversa, pois temia que as batidas de seu coração fossem ouvidas. "Então, Luna está de volta..." ele pensou.

- Achei que você iria gostar da notícia. Mas, ainda não vou lhe contar tudo. Tenho que me controlar nisso, eu e a minha maldita boca... (N/A: Hagrid gosta de uma fofoquinha, hein... onde o mundo vai parar...).

- Não, Hagrid, eu quero saber... Digo, sabe, faz tanto tempo que a Luna saiu, acho que foi logo depois da guerra ter acabado. Não tivemos muitas noticias dela.

- Ok. Vá se deitar, homem. Sua avó me contou o que você andou fazendo no verão. Você não descansa? Não pode parar de trabalhar? E, a propósito, gostei da sua coluna no _Profeta_, sobre plantas caseiras. Rendeu bastante àquela edição, né?

- Sim. Bem Hagrid, eu só vou ir ao meu dormitório tirar a capa e esse chapéu. Depois vou fazer minha vigia e volto para dormir. Amanhã nós vemos. Boa noite, Hagrid.

- Boa noite, Neville. – Hagrid falou, virando-se no corredor e sumindo de vista, arrastando os pés.

Neville se encaminhou para seu dormitório, pegou a chave e abriu a porta. Era um quarto feito sob medida para ele; era espaçoso o suficiente para caber o que lhe era preciso. Ali que entrasse veria uma estante-mesa onde haviam livros e escritos. Mais tarde aquela mesa ficaria atolada de provas para serem corrigidas. A cama ficava encostada no outro lado do quarto, junto com sua cômoda. A janela era larga o bastante para que nós dia de sol ele pudesse ter uma ótima visão de Hogsmeade. Seu armário estava vazio, a não ser pelos cabides de mogno (N/A: Ui, que chique!) pendurados sem roupas. Ele tinha um pequeno banheiro também. Um _closet_. (N/A: Quero um pra mim também!). Suas malas estavam sobre sua cama, uma marrom-escuro larga, uma redonda preta, e duas outras ainda maiores, que ocupavam praticamente todo o espaço da cama. Agitou a varinha e as malas se abriram. Logo, as roupas começaram a ir em fila indiana para os cabides e gavetas. Colocou sua capa sob a cadeira, e depois retirou o chapéu.

- Francamente, não sei como fui capaz de gastar nove galeões nisso... - e olhou o chapéu cinza. - Esse chapéu é digno do Malfoy. Espero que filho não seja como o pai... - ele falou sozinho. Parou. Sua janela estava aberta, mostrando o céu repleto de estrelas. A luz do luar entrava por entre a janela, dando um brilho ao quarto. Aquele brilhou o fez lembra de uma pessoa. Ela. Da cor dos olhos dela. Sentira tanta saudade dela e por tanto tempo... E agora ela estava de volta... Sacudiu a cabeça, da esquerda para a direita, freneticamente. "Tenho que parar de pensar nela!". Notou que fora da janela havia uma coruja parda parada sob a soleira, com uma carta na perna. Abriu a janela.

- Entre, amiguinha, a noite vai ficar muito fria. - a coruja parda entrou e se aconchegou no braço de Neville. Era a coruja de sua avó.

Tirou a carta da perna da coruja que ainda se aninhava em seu ombro. Na carta estava escrito:

_Querido neto,_

_Espero que as coisas estejam "controláveis" em Hogwarts. Você se esqueceu da sua apostila aqui em casa. Vou mandá-la amanhã, perto das oito da manhã. Vou lhe mandar seu chapéu azul-anil também, porque aquele seu chapéu cinza precisa ser jogado fora. Pelo que soube, Luna Lovegood está de volta para a Inglaterra. Parece que ela chega essa semana. Mandei algumas cartas a ela e Luna me mandou uma foto. Está bem diferente, sabe. Provavelmente ela vai te mandar um postal ou uma carta. _

_Com carinho,_

_Augusta Longbottom_

_P.S: Se você quiser, posso lhe mandar a foto da Srta. Lovegood._

Várias frases ecoavam em sua mente naquele momento: _...Luna Lovegood está de volta para a Inglaterra... ela chega essa semana..._Mas a frase que mais ecoou em sua mente foi a última da carta: _P.S: Se você quiser, posso lhe mandar a foto da Srta. Lovegood._

Por quê? Por que depois de tantos anos ela ainda mexia com ele? Essas eram perguntas que ele não sabia responder. Ficou imaginando Luna mais velha, dezenove anos mais velha. E a coruja ainda se aninhava em seu ombro.

- Quer ficar aqui hoje, pequeninha? - perguntou, alisando as penas da coruja, que lhe bicou de leve a orelha. Entendeu aquilo como um "sim". Conjurou um poleiro prateado, similar ao que sua avó tinha em casa, para a coruja. O poleiro ficou na cômoda, ao lado da sua cama. - Pode ficar aqui. - e ela voou até o poleiro.

Ele fechou a janela, pegou a varinha, e colocou um colete preto, para combinar com suas vestes azuis escuro.

- Daqui a duas horas eu volto, então, não espere por mim. - finalizou. Fechou a porta e pôs a chave no bolso do paletó e se virou.

Iria ter tempo o suficiente para refletir na vigia.

* * *

N/A: E aí?O que acharam? Reviews são bem vindas. 


	2. Capítulo 2: Invasor

**Capítulo 2: Invasor**

* * *

Uma semana depois, as coisas em Hogwarts andavam normais. Ou melhor, "controláveis". Até aquela fatídica manhã. Neville já estava arrumado o melhor possível para um professor de Herbologia: usava uma camisa social verde, em conjunto a uma calça da mesma cor. Pegou a varinha, as chaves das estufas, a apostila mandada por sua avó e foi para a sala dos professores.Lá encontrou Slugorn, mas ele não estava com sua animada expressão habitual.Seus ralos cabelos estavam desarrumados, suas vestes amarrotadas e ele ofegava. A impressão era de que ele havia corrido uma maratona.

- Meu rapaz! - foi o que ele conseguiu dizer, depois de ofegar. -... As estufas!Ele está indo para lá e está ameaçando jogar as mandrágoras pelas janelas!

Neville não soube a quem Slugorn se referia, mas pela intensidade da palavra "ele" percebeu que deveria ser alguém que realmente fosse capaz de jogar mandrágoras pelas janelas.

- Ele quem?

- Aquela praga! Nem depois de morto para de atazanar a vida alheia! Pirraça!

Neville sentiu seu estomago embrulhar. Pirraça jogar suas mandrágoras pelas janelas?Ah, isso não!(N/A: Nas plantinhas do Neville ninguém mexe! Ò.Ó).

- Eu acabei de voltar de lá, Filio está tentando dar um jeito de pará-lo, mas achei melhor chamar você. Venha! - Slugorn disse, puxando Neville pelo braço com toda sua força.

Neville conjurou três abafadores de orelhas.

- Vamos precisar disso se as coisas piorarem. - disse, entregando um dos abafadores a Slugorn. O outro guardou para si.

Correram como nunca, ou melhor, Neville correu muito, passando pelos corredores cheios de alunos, e Slugorn vinha atrás, não se agüentando em pé. Neville já estava quase alcançando as estufas, já no pátio de Hogwarts, correndo o máximo que podia, afinal, ele tinha um bom físico. Infelizmente, a sorte não lhe sorriu desta vez: o único obstáculo a sua frente era um grupo de umas dez quintanistas da corvinal, que davam risadinhas. Neville passou por elas como um foguete, o que realmente, causou um espanto até que agradável as corvinais.

O tempo fizera bem a Neville, ele estava mais bonito, seus cabelos estavam curtos, o rosto menos redondo, e um físico de dar inveja a muito jogador de quadribol. (N/A: Melhor o Krum se cuidar!). O professor passara rápido pelas alunas, mas conseguira ouvir alguns comentários sobre seu físico avantajado. Ele era o professor mais jovem de Hogwarts, e era muito querido pelos alunos. Principalmente pelas _alunas_. (N/A: Quem diria, Neville arrasando corações... XP).Logo a frente viu Filch berrando para que Pirraça parasse, agitando um esfregão similar ao de Tiago, Flitwick agitando a varinha e murmurando feitiços que Neville nunca ouvira sequer falar, e Pirraça soltando gargalhadas estridentes.

- HAHA!Vão precisar mais do que meio professor e um velho com esfregão na mão para me fazer parar!

- Pirraça! - Neville gritou. - Pelo amor de Merlin!O que você acha que esta fazendo criatura? Se qualquer um ouvir os gritos dessas mandrágoras morre na hora! Que você não tem escrúpulos eu já sabia, mas isso ultrapassa os limites!

- Ui, o menino prodígio está estressadinho! Calma, professor! Eu não vou fazer nada! Como vocês pensam mal da minha pessoa.

- Agora vocês me entendem!? - Filch berrava, com uma expressão que era um misto de alegria e fúria, agitando o velho esfregão na direção do _poltergeist_. - Essa criatura vem atazanando a minha vida a mais de um quarto de século! Ele tem que ser expulso!

- Essa não é a questão Filch! - berrou Flitwick, com sua voz esganiçada. Ele fez um floreio com a varinha e Pirraça ficou apenas planando no ar, sem se mexer. - Vou levar você para Minerva e veremos o que ela fará. Neville, Horácio, vou ir levando esse aqui. Espero vocês na sala da Minerva

- Espere professor! - disse Filch, correndo atrás de Flitwick. – Eu quero ir junto!

Flitwick rolou os olhos, Slugorn ofegou e Neville apenas pegou o lenço no paletó e ofereceu a Slugorn, pois seu rosto brilhava de suor.

- Obrigado, meu rapaz. Ah! Sabia que estava esquecendo de alguma coisa! Tem uma encomenda para você no corujal. Se eu fosse você iria pegar o pacote antes que esse _poltergeist _dos infernos o pegue!

- Obrigado, Prof. Slugorn. Bem, pelo menos não precisamos dos abafadores. Mas, por via das dúvidas eu vou checar. - Neville falou, pondo um dos abafadores. No seu cinto pegou a chave da estufa três. Foi até lá, abriu a porta e rapidamente a fechou. Notou várias "criancinhas" de pele verde clara e com folhagens arroxeadas saindo da cabeça. Suspirou aliviado. "Pelo menos, o pior não aconteceu", foi o que pensou. Saiu da estufa e foi na direção de Slugorn, que o esperava do lado de fora para irem à sala de McGonagal. Slugorn o encarou, com uma expressão risonha. Ele gesticulou alguma coisa com os lábios que Neville não escutou. Logo, ele apontou para a cabeça de Neville. Ele ainda estava com os abafadores de ouvido. (N/A: Muahahahaha... n.n'). Retirou-os.

- Melhor nós irmos andando. - apressou-se Slugorn. - Se bem conheço Filch, ele deve estar chamando todos os professores para tentar expulsar Pirraça.

- Tem razão. Vamos ter que atrasar nossas aulas.

Ambos foram subindo as escadas, sendo que pararam três vezes antes de chegar ao sétimo andar, tal o cansaço de Slugorn. Chegando lá, os dois professores se aproximaram das gárgulas. Neville disse a senha, pois Slugorn não conseguiria articular palavra alguma.

- Cicatriz. - disse Neville, e as gárgulas pularam para abrir a passagem para os professores. (N/A: Senha capenga em homenagem ao Harry! n.n).

- Eu não acredito! - McGonagal falou, batendo as mãos na mesa com tanta força que alguns quadros de diretores atrás dela se encolheram. Realmente, ela estava com uma expressão homicida no rosto. Neville pensou que se Pirraça fosse vivo, ela o estrangularia ali mesmo. (N/A: O.O Tô com medo da Minnie...). - Esse _ser_ ousou por a _vida _dos alunos me risco? Libere-o para falar, Filio. Vamos ver o que esse ser tem a dizer na própria defesa.

- Certo. - falou Flitwick. - Liberação! - ordenou, apontando a varinha na direção da boca de Pirraça.

- Finalmente! As coisas estavam ficando muito chatas! Quem diria a Professora Minerva rodando a baiana! - falou o _poltergeist_. (N/A: McGonagall rodando a baiana? Agora danou-se...). E naquele momento todas as vozes dos antigos diretores de Hogwarts soaram pela sala: "Tenha mais respeito pela diretora, sua criatura das trevas!", berrou Dippet, "Não desonre o nome dos diretores desta escola na sua boca imunda, seu ser abissal!", berrou Fineus Nigellus, seguido por outros diretores aborrecidos.

Uma veia perto das têmporas da diretora pulsava ameaçadoramente.

- Pirraça, realmente, não faço idéia do que você tem na cabeça, se é que algum dia teve, mas isso foi o cúmulo! Por a vida dos alunos em risco! Onde é que você pensa que está?

- Hunf, como se eu fosse o único...

- Sim, você é!

- Não vão me liberar? Caso contrário, eu grito!(N/A: Pirraça tá estressado.) Mas, não se preocupe diretora, eu vou me comportar e ser um bom fantasminha. -finalizou o _poltergeist_, fazendo uma carinha de "anjinho". (N/A: E nesse dia, Snape vai dançar conga.).

- Pelo menos, não fique muito perto dos alunos. O Barão Sangrento vai te vigiar.

- O-o-o Ba-barão S-s-s-s-s-s-s-Sangren-t-t-to? - o _poltergeist_ gaguejou, tremendo levemente a cabeça.

- Sim. - repondeu McGonagall. - Ele já vai chegar.

O Barão apareceu, arrastando as suas correntes, como sempre. Fez uma reverência ao professores, e uma ainda maior a Mcgonagall.

- Me desculpem pelo atraso. - ele murmurou, com uma voz de trovoada, forte. - Não me digam que este ser andou perturbando os alunos novamente?

- Sim Barão, só que desta vez, ele não perturbou, fez algo muito mais agravante. -respondeu Slugorn. - Pôs a vida deles em perigo.

- Como? - o Barão pareceu realmente surpreso. - Ouvi boatos, mas não pensei... A vida... Pirraça, vamos ter uma conversinha _bem_ longa... - o Barão completou. - Não se importam que eu o leve?

- Não. - responderam os professores, em uni som.

- E se assegure de que ele fique a uma distância considerável das _minhas_ plantas. -acrescentou Neville. (N/A: E o Pirraça pensou que ia escapar depois de mexer nas plantinhas do Neville...).

- Não se preocupe, professor Longbottom, vou assegurar que ele nem _pense_ em fazer isso novamente. (N/A: O Barão ruleia! Agora o Pirraça vai comer o pão que o Barão amassou, hihi...). – concluiu o Barão. Quando este se virou para levar o_ poltergeist_, Pirraça mostrou a língua para Neville.

- Pena que Filch perdeu isso. - disse Flitwick. - Aposto como esse seria o melhor dia da vida dele.

Os professores foram para suas respectivas salas, e Neville foi para as estufas. Naquela manhã iria dar aulas para uma turma apenas, e coincidentemente, (N/A: Que aqui se entende por obra da Autora.) ele iria dar aulas para seu afiliado Tiago Potter. (N/A: Eu inventei isso, ok poeple? Neville não é padrinho do Tiago, mas na fic ele é.). Já estava quase na porta da estufa, se deparando com os alunos curiosos e impacientes. Secou o rosto no lenço.

- Bom dia a todos.

Os alunos murmuraram um "bom dia" em resposta.

- Por que o senhor se atrasou Professor? - perguntou uma aluna da Corvinal.

- Apenas um probleminha com Pirraça. Mas isso não importa agora. Vamos entrando. -ele falou, abrindo a porta da estufa dois aos alunos.

As aulas decorrem normalmente. Neville voltou para o castelo e foi para o Salão Principal, apreciar o banquete. Depois, passou por seus aposentos e trocou de roupa. Colocou um casaco preto, com uma camisa social branca e a varinha no bolso da calça. Em seus aposentos dirigiu-se ao banheiro, lavou as mãos e mirou-se no espelho. Até que dava pro gasto. Arrumou um pouco os cabelos, saiu do quarto, trancando a porta. Virou-se e encarou o corredor vazio. A vigia o esperava tranqüila e serena, como sempre.

3 horas e meia depois...

Faltavam quinze minutos para a meia-noite, e o professor de Herbologia, estava finalizando sua ronda no primeiro andar. Olhou para o a porta do Salão Principal ."Vou até a estufa", pensou o professor. Saiu da escola, em direção as estufas. Queria ver suas flores, que plantava na estufa três. Caminhou, caminhou e avistou as estufas. "Finalmente", pensou ele. Aproximou-se da estufa nº 3 e pegou a chave no bolso. A porta estava entreaberta. "Mas eu não lecionei hoje nesta estufa", ele argumentava internamente. Adentrou o ambiente que permanecia escuro como a noite. Mesmo com a pouca luz, ele pode destingir uma silhueta. Havia um invasor na estufa.

* * *

N/A: Oi, leitores e leitoras! Me desculpem pelo atraso para postar, eu estava em semana de provas e com falta de inspiração, mas...Fez-se a luz. Quem será o invasor? Será Tiago Potter? Ou a Profª. McGonagall? Slugorn? Filch? Hagrid? Ou quem sabe outra pessoa? Então, não percam o próximo capítulo!


End file.
